The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by bsloths
Summary: Jay Hogart can't seem to get over Manny. And he doesn't really want to. Oneshot. Janny-ish.


A friend introduced me to The Script, and their amazing song "The Man Who Can't Be Moved." It really reminded me of one Mr. Jay Hogart, and before I knew it I was typing away. If Jay and Manny don't get back together in _Degrassi Goes Hollywood_, I'm going to be very disappointed!

When writing songfics, I prefer to put the lyrics right into the dialogue instead of separately in italics. This isn't exactly like the song, but it was definitely inspired by it.

So here you go, my second Degrassi fic. Enjoy!

--Brandi

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or The Script's lyrics.

**The Man Who Can't Be Moved **

It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. He wasn't supposed to care. It was _Manny_. Slutty, gullible, whiny, bossy…adorable, funny, sweet, sexy Manny. Why did he have to go and fall for her, of all people?

He didn't have the best track record. Alex left him for Paige Michalchuk (stick the knife in and twist it, why don't you) and Mel the Waitress (hot, but not much upstairs) ran off with her yoga instructor.

Thank God he had Spinner. Sean was off saving the world. Amy was out west somewhere. Towerz had disappeared. He saw Alex once in a while, but she was away doing her own thing at university. Even Emma had stopped talking to him (not that she had ever really been his friend in the first place). And Manny hated his guts. Spinner was the only stable relationship he had.

One friend. How pathetic. He supposed he could count Holly J. She made him laugh. But they weren't friends. Just people who happened to be at The Dot all the time.

What a life. Mechanic by day, loiterer by night, and occasional drunk-dialer of a certain girl's cell phone.

This was not how he had expected to spend his twenties. He was supposed to be out having _fun_.

But he had made his choices, and here he was.

"You okay?" Spinner asked with concern.

Jay's head snapped up. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You looked like you were gonna be sick."

Jay forced a smile. "Nah. Just thinking."

"A dangerous pastime," Spinner intoned.

"Shut up."

"In case you chatterboxes forgot, we have customers to serve," Holly J chided them as she approached the counter.

Spinner patted her on the head like a puppy. "I'm going to take my break now. Think you can handle the crowds?"

The three of them glanced at the six people in the restaurant. Holly J made a face. "Fine. Take your break."

Spinner motioned for Jay to follow him outside. Once they were settled at one of the tables, Spinner leaned back and said, "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Do we have to do this?" Jay grumbled. "At least buy me a drink first."

Spinner shrugged. "I already know why you're so upset. I just thought you'd want to talk about it."

"Fine, oh wise one, why am I 'upset'?" Jay didn't think Spinner remembered.

"Today would have been your anniversary."

Jay looked down at the table. He wasn't about to cry or anything; he just had to get away from Spinner's pitying gaze.

"Look, maybe you should call her," Spinner suggested.

"I _have_ called. Every day for awhile. I'm surprised she hasn't changed her number yet."

"Call again. It can't hurt, eh?"

Jay gave him a hard look. Spinner nodded encouragingly.

"Okay, I will." He pulled out his phone.

Spinner got up. "I'll be inside."

Jay let out a shaky breath and dialed. Either she would pick up and hang up like usual, or let it go to voicemail. He really, really hoped it was the latter.

It went straight to voicemail. Her phone was off - that was unlike her. Maybe she had had a feeling he'd call.

"Hey, Manny. I don't know if you remember, but today was supposed to be…well, it was supposed to be a special day. I wanted to tell you that I…I miss you. I love you. Bye."

He hung up and crushed the phone into his fist. Why did he always sound like such an idiot when he called? Oh yeah, because he was one. A stupid, pathetic, lovesick idiot. And he would continue to be one until he was ready to move on.

But he didn't want to move on. He wanted to be engaged to Manny Santos.

He headed back into The Dot and almost collided with Holly J on the steps.

"Did she hang up on you?" she asked bluntly.

"Does Spinner tell you _all_ my secrets?" he griped.

Holly J sat down and patted the step next to her. "Sit."

Jay obliged. For some reason, he felt like he could talk to Holly J. It was hard to believe, but she was a good listener. Maybe they were friends after all.

"I left a message. I hope she listens to it."

Holly J raised her eyebrows. "You never know. She might even call back."

Jay rolled his eyes. "In a perfect world, she would."

"You have to hold on to your hope. It's the only thing that'll get you through this."

"Thanks for the advice, Yoda," Jay snarked.

She shoved him. "I'm serious." She paused. "You're not like most guys, are you?"

Jay searched her face for sarcasm and found none. "What do you mean?"

"You told me once that you're a romantic. You're not afraid of your feelings, even though you act like such a tough guy all the time. I think you gave up trying to fool anybody."

"Hey—"

"Let me finish. Heather told me about your history with Alex and all that. How she broke your heart, but you stood by her. I realized that you like being in a relationship. When you fall, you fall hard. Look at you and Manny. You proposed after what, two weeks? You're the kind of guy that craves commitment. You totally want that big house, backyard, two-point-five kids, don't you? Nobody would expect that of you, but it's true. You're ready to settle down."

Jay stared at her, mouth agape. He finally recovered enough to spit out, "What gives you the right to analyze me like that?"

"Am I wrong?"

Jay turned away from her.

She continued anyway. "You shouldn't be ashamed of wanting to be happy. It's not like you're the only one looking for your true love or whatever."

"I already found her, and lost her," Jay sighed.

Holly J put a hand on his shoulder. "That's why you can't give up hope. Make her see that you want her back. Don't take no for answer."

Jay chuckled. "I already worked out this crazy plan in my head. It's just a fantasy, though."

"Tell me. I want to hear it."

"One day I was walking downtown, talking to her on the phone. A few minutes later, mid-conversation, we bumped into each other at this one street corner. It was like our bodies knew where to meet." Jay ducked his head. "This is so lame."

Holly J shook her head emphatically. "No, no, it's nice. Go on."

He hesitated, but continued, "I want to go back to that corner and camp out in my sleeping bag. I'd have her picture in my hand and a cardboard sign saying, 'If you see this girl, can you tell her where I am?'

Some people will hand me money. They won't understand. I'll tell them I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man.

I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do? I can't move on when I'm still in love with her.

If one day she decides that she misses me too, maybe she'll come back here and see me waiting for her at the corner of the street.

Because I'm not moving.

Policemen will say 'Son, you can't stay here,' and I'll say, 'There's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year."

Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or it snows. If she changes her mind, this is the first place she'll go.

I'm not moving. People will talk about that guy who's waiting on a girl. They'll say 'there are no holes in his shoes, but a big hole in his world.'

And maybe I'll get famous as 'the man who can't be moved.' Maybe she'll see me on the news. And she'll come running to the corner because she'll know I'm the man who can't be moved."

Holly J let out a long sigh. "Oh, Jay."

Jay put up a hand to stop her. "No mushy stuff. I told you it was just a fantasy."

She smiled. "But a sweet one."

"I guess. I don't think dramatic gestures are gonna do it, though. Somehow, she needs to see that I'm nothing without her."

"She comes home for the summer, right? You'll have three whole months to convince her."

"That's true." Jay brightened at the thought.

Holly J stood up, all business again. "Now, go home and stop hanging around The Dot like a loser. Spinner will be off in a few hours."

Jay looked up at her. "Holly J…thanks."

She gave him a curt nod. "Just for the record, I'd bring you dinner while you waited on that corner."

She winked at him and disappeared through the door.

Jay dug his phone out of his pocket. No new calls. He wasn't surprised.

But he wasn't giving up. He would keep calling. And when she came home, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Holly J was right – he had to have hope.

Because he's the man who can't be moved.


End file.
